There are existing methods and devices for determining aircraft runway landing conditions. Some of these methods and devices rely on pilot perception of current landing conditions. However, pilot perception may be inaccurate and inconsistent. Some of the other methods and devices rely on ground friction measuring vehicles which attempt to predict the runway landing conditions for aircraft. However, these vehicles may provide inconsistent readings when water, slush, or snow is on the runway; they may not measure real-time changing conditions; and their low relative speed to aircraft may not accurately depict the braking performance of landing aircraft at much higher speeds.
One or more of the existing methods and devices may experience problems taking accurate, consistent, quantitative, definitive, reliable, and/or real-time prediction of runway conditions. This may lead to increased cost, decreased safety, lower runway efficiency, lower braking determination consistency and accuracy, and/or other types of problems.
A method, apparatus, and aircraft, is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing methods and/or devices for determining aircraft runway landing conditions.